


Differenze

by LaCicer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guerra, Momenti, ricordi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Due compagni di viaggio, il crepuscolo e alcuni ricordi.Partecipa al COWT7 Prompt: Crepuscolo





	Differenze

Un soffio d'aria fredda, il fruscio del mantello sulla pelle, un brivido. Il sole stava senz'altro calando, poteva sentirlo, ma non sentiva lo scoppiettio del fuoco, non sentiva il legno spezzarsi sotto i morsi ardenti del loro notturno protettore, né sentiva la giovane orchessa. Odiava i cambiamenti e nell’ultimo periodo erano stati troppi. Due settimane prima, la brezza del crepuscolo annunciava, o marcava stretto, il rientro di Irene. Accompagnata da un leggero odore di terra e sudore veniva a salutarlo sempre con l’affanno pesante per la lunga corsa che faceva assieme a Lia, dai campi fino all'inizio del paese. Sentiva un tonfo accanto alla sua sedia, sui gradini della veranda, e il fiatone della sorellina placarsi minuto dopo minuto, fino a essere sostituito dalla sua voce che, come un bardo del re, lo aggiornava sulle vicissitudini del “regno dei campi”. Alexis si lasciava trascinare dal suo della sua voce e improvvisamente non era più cieco e vedeva di fronte a sé i campi verdi, ormai ben svegli dopo il lungo sonno invernale, e il via vai indaffarato di tutte le famiglie del paese, mentre Irene, che la sua mente disegnava come avesse perpetuamente otto anni, un po’ aiutava, un po’ canzonava, ancora convinta nonostante i suoi tredici anni, che in fondo la vita non andasse presa troppo sul serio. La voce della mamma avrebbe interrotto il racconto, ma solo per un momento perché serviva sempre un secondo richiamo o l'ordine indiscutibile del padre, che portargli via la sorellina, prima della cena. L’odore del brodo caldo e il rumore delle scodelle sul vecchio tavolo di legno erano invece la sua chiamata durante la stagione mite. Tutto questo però non era che un lontano ricordo, perché alla brezza gelida non faceva seguito la voce calda e squillante della sorella, né l'odore del minestrone di sua madre, ma solo l'odore strano e selvatico dell’orchessa, lo scoppiettare del fuoco e la fredda gelida sotto nelle sue natiche, sotto quale riposava - nella migliore delle ipotesi - quasi tutta la sua famiglia.


End file.
